


Pillow War

by RoeBoat (RosstotheBooks), RosstotheBooks



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, diva!percy, dork!nico
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosstotheBooks/pseuds/RoeBoat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosstotheBooks/pseuds/RosstotheBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Nico get into a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pillow War Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble time. I have no idea what I'm doing ;__; translations in author's note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy and Nico get into a fight.

"Neeks pay attention to me." whined a bored Percy. Nico had been reading for the past half hour and that was a long time in Percy's world. Nico huffed. "I'm a diva and divas need attention," Percy huffed back. Nico laughed, not just any laugh, the kind of breathtaking, eyecrinkling laugh that only Percy can make Nico do. When Nico finally calmed down he asked "Cosa vuoi fare il mio mare?"Percy hummed, "I will tell you after a kiss." Nico's eyes rolled but he obliged. Percy then stood and took a pillow and hit Nico with it. A squeal emitted from Nico's mouth as he ran out the door giggling. Percy followed after, chasing his little Nicky pillow still in hand. While running away Nico managed to grab a pillow from the couch and turned to smack Percy only to find his boyfriend behind him. Percy started to mercilessly tickle the younger raven. "Percy.I.cant.breath." gasped Nico in between childish giggles. The tickle fight ended up with the son of Poseidon practically straddling a red faced Nico. "Hey guys could you tune it down a b-" Piper walked in cutting herself off. "Oh, sorry did I interrupt something?" teased Piper. "No, we weren't doing anything it was just a tickle war!" A blushing Nico tryed to explain. "Sure," nodded Piper smiling as she left the room. Percy rolled them over and the Italian buried his head in the crook of his sea princes neck.  
"I love you."  
"I love you."

And they cuddled, Nico's book long forgotten. After Piper had closed the door she ran a meeting. Five minutes later Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Leo arrived in the engine room. "Pipes, if this is another meeting about Nico, I'm gone. I have better things to do, like repairing Festus." said Leo exasperated. Everyone agreed. "My Nico meetings are very important," Piper tryed to defend herself insulted, "and this is about Percy and Nico." Everyone sat down at the mention of Percy."So," Piper started, "I saw them laughing and Percy was straddling Nico!" squealed the daughter of Aphrodite excited. Hazel blushed and made her cute fanning movements, Frank almost passed out, Leo laughed, and Jason looked smug. "Wait Nico knows how to laugh?" asked Leo not yet realizing what she just said. "Hey guys, watch'a talking about?" asked Percy as he entered and sat on a chair Nico trailing behind like a lost puppy. "Nothing!" They all stood smiling and ran out. "Piper gossiped didn't she," asked Nico already knowing the answer. "Yep." Was Percy's reply.


	2. Vote!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plz read thoroughly!

So I'm reading my statistics and I see I have 3 subscribers on this story so I want you guys to vote whether or not I should continue this or not. If so tell me and give some ideas for the chapter. And also tell about how many chapters if you can/want! Thanks for reading I will be on more to update you lot!!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment down below or to me personally at RoeBoat!

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the translation(What do you want to do my sea?) They are cuties. Hope you enjoyed check out my deviantart. http://rosstothebooks.deviantart.com. stay tuned for part two ;D


End file.
